


Small & Fair

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Snow & Charming, Pre-Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small & Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



_She's smaller & fairer than a dragon. _

_But the first time she glares at a vassal he's almost sorry he can't lend the man a sword._


End file.
